Systems for processing credit card transactions in a foreign (i.e. non-local) currency are known in the art. Such systems require the cardholder to be notified of the availability for processing of the transaction in the foreign currency. For example, prior art systems use a query method where the foreign currency can be entered in response to a prompt, such that every transaction receives the prompt, even transactions that are for local currency processing. Likewise, if an incorrect foreign currency code is entered, then the transaction will be submitted for processing the entered foreign and subsequently rejected, as whether or not the transaction is eligible for foreign currency processing is typically determined by the issuing bank at a remote location.
Thus, while providing a capability for processing of credit card transactions in a foreign currency exists, such processes are prone to error, and are also cumbersome in that the majority of transactions which will be processed in a local currency will receive a prompt for whether or not to process the transaction in a foreign currency.